


Stay

by Ruthercat



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthercat/pseuds/Ruthercat
Summary: 自帕克企業倒閉以來，前總裁帕克他一直過著重覆找住處的生活。





	Stay

帕克企業的前總裁彼得帕克在企業破產倒閉後，一直過著重覆找落腳點的生活。到此時他才體驗到人情冷暖，很多還是總裁時稱兄道弟的朋友在他破產後都完全沒有伸出援手，有些更把他當成瘟神一樣拒接他的電話，幾個月下來，彼得也只能靠著微簿的失業救濟來支撐生活。

某日，他終於也被一位好心收留他的前女友請他離開自己家，理由是她要搬去跟新男友同居了，彼得帕克觀察到自己大抵是打擾得太久了，簡單的回了一句"是嗎..."就轉個頭整理好自己僅有的家當，跟她道謝後就趕快離開她家。

彼得帕克拿了裝著蜘蛛裝跟一些換洗衣服的箱子漫無目的地走在中午的紐約試著找今天的落腳點，對於一貧如洗的人來說，紐約是個非常現實的城市。終於在走累後，他不知怎的走到以前跟死侍每天都碰面的廢棄大樓，於是他就坐在那條已經破裂得像是快斷開的樓梯，襯著沒電前再一次翻開手機打給安娜打電話。

「雖然很遺憾帕克企業做不下去了，但你有什麼困難還是可以找我」在彼得被迫離開公司時，安娜私下跟他這樣講過。

但這數個月入面，彼得因著面子而盡量不想打擾她，她也被害得同時進入失業大軍，但以她的能力重新找工作一點也不難而已。而這通電話也是自那天以來第二次打給她，上一次是彼得在很無助的時候非常想聽到她的聲音才打的。

「閣下所打的電話未能接通...請你...」

撥打了數次她的電話也是無人接聽。彼得失笑的看著手機上只余不到20%的電力，就乾脆就將手機關掉。然後跑到平常跟死侍一起吃飯的天台邊緣位置看日落。

「是破產帕克喔...？」  
「幹嗎你會來這？」

死侍的聲音突然傳進了彼得帕克的耳中，他們很久用這身份沒見面了，自從倆人不再是雇傭關係之後。

看上去拿著晚餐的韋德也坐到大樓邊緣，當他拿出食物時，那香氣令坐在旁邊的彼得也餓起來，這才令他想起自己今天在被趕出來之後滴水未進，死侍瞄到他看著食物流口水的模樣差點就笑出來，但他還是裝成沒看到自顧自的吃起他的捲餅。

很香啊...好像很好吃啊...

新鮮捲餅的香氣，讓為了面子而不敢再看著他吃的彼得不斷嚥下口水，還裝著平靜的跟死侍聊著一些無聊事。

為了他心愛的小蜘蛛，死侍每天都帶著雙人份的晚餐來到這裡，可是他們倆也有好一陣子沒見面了，剛失業時小蜘蛛有提過他要再找份工作，可能會減少巡邏的時間，而死侍也承諾他會在有空時多幫忙...自此之後，他們也沒怎麼見面了。

「破產帕克別再這樣瞪著我好嗎？被你一看，我快連心愛的捲餅也快吃不下去！」雖然他口中這樣說，但嘴巴咀嚼的速度卻一點也沒慢下來，更同時拿出本來要給小蜘蛛當晚餐的另一份捲餅拿給彼得。

「別再像流浪狗一樣盯著我的捲餅了」

也顧不得什麼自尊了。  
一打開捲餅不到兩分鐘，彼得就把那條L size的捲餅吃光，連在旁邊看著他的死侍也看得目瞪口呆，咬下最後一口捲餅時，韋德順便給他喝了一口飲料。

「呼~」吃飽喝足的彼得發出滿足的聲音，撩著沾在嘴邊的醬汁，邊想跟他道謝時才注意到死侍也盯著他看。

「怎麼你吃東西的樣子跟小蜘蛛這麼像...？」隔著上半的面罩也能感到死侍嚴厲的視線，彼得只好打哈哈的講了句是嗎～就轉成說別的東西。

死侍問了他這陣子有沒有看到過小蜘蛛，只因他很擔心小蜘蛛找工作的狀況，同時也抱怨了彼得弄得帕克企業倒閉害他的小蜘蛛也跟著失業了。

被人指罵著自己害自己失業這件事實在太可笑，彼得聽著也只能無奈的說著抱歉。但他也很久沒見到蜘蛛人了，始終也只是員工關係而已，前落魄老闆也沒有什麼臉去見他吧。

聊著聊著時間也不早，彼得開始思考自己今晚應該在哪落腳了...

「呃，今晚真的很謝謝你的晚餐」彼得在剛好話題告一段落的時候，真誠的看著死侍雙眼露出一個靦腆的微笑道謝，轉身拿了自己的行裝準備離開。

走到樓梯一半，腦內已在糾結著要不再打電話給安娜？還是隨便找間便宜的旅館？

在他沒注意到的時候，死侍一手搶過他手上行李，再頗用力的握著他的手腕離開大樓，飛快的拉著他走了一大段路。

路上被死拉得手腕有點痛的彼得一直在叫著等等，死侍你幹嗎，你拉我去哪，死侍全都沒回應之余，還一邊碎碎念著幹嗎我要做到這樣！一些意味不明的粗話或是在對自己講話，就這樣拉著他走了很久很久，到了一間頗為殘舊的大樓前才停下。

到這彼得才終於掙脫到死侍的手，手腕都紅腫起來了，正當他想開罵時已經被推進大樓內再被拉上樓梯，直到進了一間房子內才真的被放開來。

死侍一進屋就將彼得的行裝丟到地上，然後就四處查看屋子內的電及水有沒有接上，都測試完沒問題後就晃回門口跟還在摸著自己腫痛手腕的彼得說話。

「...………你就暫時住在這吧」

「...？！什麼？」

「我說，你暫時住在這」

死侍這一句話弄得彼得慌張起來，他怎麼知道自己沒地方住？！！

「那...我！我有地方住！」「噢，是嗎？在哪？」「我...前女友她...呃，她家...」「那你帶著那麼多東西幹嗎？」「呃...不，我，她說這幾天要整修什麼的...」「但你卻像什麼都沒吃過？整天坐在那大樓幹嗎？」「……」

情況變得有點奇怪，彼得他慌忙的想為自己辯解，但很顯然的，他並非說謊能手，死侍多問幾句之後，他也只能承認自己今晚真的沒地方可去，但就死也不承認自己是被趕出來的。

「你放心吧，這裡我很少回來，反正放著也就空著，你就隨便用吧，就怕你這少爺住不慣這些地方罷了」

「呃...那...那個沒問題！」「我以前...不，我應該可以的...！」彼得差點把以前自己還是窮小子時的事說出來了，那些過去是屬於"蜘蛛人"的！(而且還跟死侍講過，他一定會記得！)要是多口講錯了就麻煩，還是少說點話為妙。

然而，死侍卻帶點嘲諷的盯著他看，像是想看戲的表情似的微笑起來 

「那就拭目以待你別炸爆我的房子吧~廢物總裁」

接著死侍就將他另一個號碼告訴彼得，那是他的私人號碼，而這號碼他早早就給過彼得了，只是蜘蛛人身份的彼得而已。

「沒事別打給我。」  
留下這句話，死侍整理一下自己的緊身衣準備離開

 

「呃，那個，謝謝你收留我」

 

已經走到門口準備開門的死侍聽到彼得這樣說，遲疑了一下，又再轉回來看了彼得一眼。

「....………」  
「你去謝謝小蜘蛛吧」

「？為什麼」

「是他讓我這樣做的」

「……………」

 

很顯然的  
死侍在說謊。

 

但彼得沒理由也不會戳破他的謊話。

他只是再報以一個微笑，再回說知道了，就揮手跟他說再見。

死侍沒亨半句就關上門，離開這個家。

 

END.

 

 

小後續

當晚，死侍打開了他那台為了小蜘蛛而辦的手機，就收到一通簡訊

『我老闆跟我說你收留了他，謝謝你！你這兩天有空嗎？我們很久沒一起打擊罪犯了，明晚9點在屋頂等？』

看著這手機第一通除了廣告以外的簡訊，死侍開心得抱著手機轉了三個圈。

**Author's Note:**

> 這只是某天突然想到如果死侍收留帕克的話他會怎麼樣。
> 
> 然後就寫了這個。
> 
> 要說死侍知道他們倆是同一個人嗎？
> 
> 我希望他不知道wwww


End file.
